


DAWN and DUSK

by northus17



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear on story., I won't include OneForAll and AllForOne here., Just had this idea because of Detective Pikachu and I love to play MLBB., Let's blend the world of Pokemon and BNHA!, Let’s see if I can do this well hahaha, Multi, Still an OP-ish story so sorry! HAHAHA, Then put them in the world of Mobile Legends!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northus17/pseuds/northus17
Summary: In the Land of Dawn, two empires flourish: Eos and Nyx. Everything is in order and harmony with the scholars of each country convening to learn at the Twilight Magic Academy. Everyone lives in prosperity... until Khufra led his army of dark creatures and conquered the whole Western Desert; until the beautiful Queen Vexana turned insane and started expanding her kingdom in the east; until Alice decided to raze the west of elves.The two empires broke down as the kingdoms started fending for themselves. On the far north, a gateway to the Abyss opened and its lord started invading the northern kingdoms. The strongest northern kingdom, Eldervair, did its best to defend the other kingdoms of the forest. The kingdom of Eragon, too, tried to defend its allies in the mountains. It's certain that the northern lands won't keep their independence for long. So the  remaining royal and noble families started sending their children to the southern lands as their people evacuated away.The royal children of Eos and Nyx were sent to the southern Twilight Magic Academy to learn and be strong. So that they will be able to retrieve the kingdoms that were lost.





	DAWN and DUSK

**Author's Note:**

> So I won't use the term Pokemon here. Rather, I'll use the word "primal". So if the pokemon is tamed, they will then be called "familiars". Also, there will be no pokeballs here. After being "caught", the familiars will imprint a symbol in the person's wrist and enter his body (more like inhabit his friend or master). Also, the familiars can talk to their owners/friends.
> 
> This is a rather boring and short chapter. I'll use two more chapters to introduce this world so bear with me.. hahaha thanks for reading!

**_IZUKU - Eldervair_ **

"State your name, status, kingdom, empire and former school." A porky man said to me as I enter the reception hall of the southern Twilight Academy of Magic (which is called Southor).

There used to be five academies... until the Great Fall and then the other four either got destroyed or were invaded by enemies. Now that the southern lands were the only ones left under the power of the two empires, only this academy was left.

"Uhm, Izuku Midoriya. Prince of the kingdom of Eldervair. Royal member of the Eosian Empire and former student of the northern Twilight Academy of Magic, uh Northus." I said.

The porky man gasped when I said the name Eldervair and he sat straighter. "Sorry, your highness. I wasn't informed that the royalties of the northern lands will be coming today. Uh, welcome to Southor."

I smiled. I'm quite surprised that he didn't outright recognize me. I mean, yeah, I'm not wearing my royal clothes and just some normal casual attire but... I thought they would know who I am in just my hair and eye color. Well, I guess my "fame" hasn't reached the southern lands... _thank the gods for that_.

"You are now registered. I'm sorry for this," He started to say in slight nervousness. "But you'll have to go through the complete enrollment process since your school files are still being retrieved from Northus. We'll just update the files after they arrive. Would that be okay?"

I fought the urge to groan.  _Well, I can't do anything about that now._ "That's okay."

"Then you may proceed to the next desk for your background records. Again, sorry for the inconvenience." He said and pointed to the desk beside him.

I went to the next table and was welcomed by a bubbly old woman. She smiled graciously at me as I sit down. "I bet you gave Hanz a fright there, young prince. Serves him right for being uncommited to our work." She giggled.

"Now, your full name please." She said.

"Izuku Midoriya."

"No, your full name together with your official titles please."

 _Oh dear._ "Uh, yeah. High Crown Prince Izuku Hedgestone Midoriya of Eldervair. Tamer of, uhh..." I suddenly felt  _very_ nervous.

"You can continue, dear." she smiled at me. "I've been on this job for 30 years, I won't be shocked by any weird titles anymore."

_I think you would when I say it. Well... here goes._

"Okay." I might have grimaced. "Tamer of Kyogre and Rayquaza-"

Her head snapped at me from looking at the record book with a very shocked face. Yet she recomposed herself as she continued writing... shakily. "Pi-please continue."

_I hate it when I have to say my titles. *sigh*_

"Tamer of Kyogre and Rayquaza. Companion of the Forest's Celebi. Wielder of Storms. Prince of the Northern Forests."

Her face was ashen white by the time I say "weilder". I actually never wanted to have those titles but my father, the King, made them for political purposes... to intimidate potential invaders or rebellious entities.

"Uhh, your quirks please." I'm feeling sorry for her. I am the first on the list of transferees and I shocked her like that.

"Maelstrom is the first. It literally means I can create storms using air and water. Next is Lumiere which in translation is light. The last would be Angelus. I can summon angelic wings in my back and use healing spells. I'm still learning more quirks so..." I drawled.

She was so white now that I think she might pass out. I was about to use Angelus to her when a scruffy (and sleepy) adult came to our table.

"Chiyo-san," he started to say. "Take a break and let me handle this kid."

"O-okay." she said. "I'll just get some coffee."

Chiyo-san left and the man sat on the table. He looked at me (more like glare) and got the pen. "Age and parents."

"I'm thirteen years old-"

"Hmm." he intercepted. "Too young to be in the senior year level."

"I was accelerated for two levels at Northus."

"Well, you must retake the acceleration exams here. To make things official since your records aren't here yet."

"O-okay." Wow, he's arrogant.

"Parents."

"King Hisashi Midoriya of Lorien and Queen Inko Midoriya of Eldervair."

"Number, names and classification of familiars."

"Six. Uhh. Kyogre, a water-type weather legendary primal. Rayquaza, a dragon/flying-type legendary primal. Celebi, a psychic/grass-type mythical primal. Bulbasaur, grass-type typical primal. Leafeon, a grass-type evolutionary primal. And Vaporeon, a water-type evolutionary primal-"

An explosion rang on Hanz's table followed by a shout. "I don't give a fuck if our records aren't here yet! It's not my fault Northus got weak and fucking got invaded! I won't waste my fucking time going through that boring process again. You hear old geezer?!"

I placed my hands on my face and shook my head.  _Geez, I forgot that Kacchan's enrolling on the same day as me. Poor Hanz._

I looked over on the destroyed table of Hanz with Kacchan (or rather Prince Katsuki Bakugou of Eragon) standing there, gripping Hanz's sleeves and having his right hand exploding near Hanz's face. In one swift motion, the man asking me got up and looked at Kacchan. His eyes glowed red and his shoulder length black hair rose. I saw a ripple in the air from his eyes and hit Kacchan. The explosions in Kacchan's hand vanished. Kacchan furrowed his brows and shook his hands. Like a Jolteon, the man appeared behind Kacchan and held his right shoulder.

"That would be enough, kid." The man said.

Kacchan's anger dissipated. He jerked the man's hand away but he didn't shout at him. He glared then walked away.  _Wow I never saw Kacchan not shouting at someone._

_So much for a normal transferal to Southor. *sigh*_

 

\- - - - - -

"Good afternoon, Prince Izuku." A mousy-haired man greeted me.

I now stand in the middle of a duel-type stage. A high table curves on the stage's north part. The mousy-haired man sits in the middle of the table. The scruffy man from before sat beside him. Three more adults sat around the table.

"My name is Nezu, headmaster of Southor. Sitting around me are Shouta, Nemuri, Hizashi and Ken." Nezu-san continued as he pointed at each person on the table. "We're here to re-evaluate you for the two-year acceleration that was granted to your by Northus."

"Okay." I said.

"Now, please show all your familiars please." He said with an excited squeak.  _Well, some of my familiars are famous..._

I focused and my eyes starts to warm up. Five tattooed symbols on my right wrist (that looks like a bracelet) glowed. Five lights escaped from the tattoos and took the form of my familiars. Celebi is the first one to appear, giggling like a playful child as she sat on my right shoulder. Bulbasaur appeared and stood near my right leg. Leafeon and Vaporeon appeared at the same time and stood on my left. Kyogre, then appeared and landed on my right. A drizzle of rain started pouring as he settled. Rayquaza roared as he appeared and a gust of wind blow as he hovered above us.

 ** _Show off._** I heard Kyogre speak.

 ** _Heh. We're legendaries... we should be as intimidating as possible._  **Rayquaza answered.

 ** _Guys, behave. Izuku's accelaration is at risk if you both won't behave._** Celebi warned them.

 ** _We'll behave._  **Commented the two. Followed by the laughs of my other familiars. I smiled too.

"Marvelous!" exclaimed Nezu. "It's my first time to see two legendary and a mythical primal in person! And even the evolutionary and typical primal are magnificent!"

"Demonstrate your quirks." Aizawa (the scruffy one) said. "Without the aid of the familiars first."

I nodded and willed the winds to pick up speed. I also called upon the water from the nearby river and swirl it with the rain. An admirable storm brewed above us as my familiars looked at me proudly. I then started to glow as light balls appeared around me and took shape of swords. Brilliant white dove wings sprouted at my back.

The professors and Nezu looked impressed and flabbergasted (except for Aizawa who boredly stared at me). Aizawa's eyes started to glow red and I saw the ripple hit me. I lost control of the storms and the swords around me faded. It felt like the world started spinning! I fought his influence and my eyes glowed more intensely. I was able to re-stabilize the storms. I made the winds slow as the clouds above us fade into a clear sunny weather. This time, Aizawa looked impressed (mildly).

I conducted other tests and demonstrations after that. After about one and a half hour, my acceleration was accepted and I start to leave the hall after thanking them. As I reach the door, I saw Kacchan enter.

"Kacchan!" I smiled at him.

"Hey nerd," he greeted. "The exam went well?"

"Yeah." I said. "Good luck on yours!"

A wisp of red appeared on his cheeks. "I don't need luck. I'll fucking show them my power along with Groudon and Latios."

"Okay." I said. "See you at the dorms tonight!"

"Sure."

 

\- - - - - -

"So any news from your homes?" I asked as we convene on the common hall of the Southor dorms.

The dorm was a huge six-story palace... and the whole fifth flow was given to us transferees from the other four schools. There were four main sections on the corner of the floor filled with bedrooms and bathrooms. The sections were divided by a kitchen, a pantry, a library, and a veranda. The center was a spacious common hall. Us, the students of Northus (well, just our class), invaded two couches.

"Eragon still stands tall." Kacchan said proudly. "That weakass Abyss Lord won't take ahold of our dragons."

"Moonlance is still strong too," Ochaco said in worry. "My parents were able to defend the whole country and are now helping the neighboring kingdoms. We've made an alliance with Moongrove."

"With both the moon kingdoms helping each other, the southeast will be safe." Tsuyu remarked.

"So the central forest, the western mountains, the southeast lands, and the southern beaches are still holding up?" I concluded. "How about the others?"

"The northern valley kingdoms have been invaded and are still being retrieved." Tenya said. He looked nervously at Shouto. "The kingdoms of AllMight and Endevour are the first ones to be attacked so they are unprepared."

"How about your kingdom?" I asked Tenya. "You're the ones defending the northeast right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Argent is holding up but my family's in a tight spot. Thanks to the reinforcements of Eldervair we are still free."

My face warmed as Tenya smiled at me gratefully. "That's our duty to the alliance so... yeah."

"Then the Abyss Lord just controls the northernmost part and the northwest." Shouto finally talked. "As longs as no more kingdoms fall, the Abyss won't spread to the Land of Dawn."

"But chaos ensues on the Western and Eastern Lands." Kirishima piped in. "It is rumored that the invasions happening there are influenced by the Abyss Lord-"

"Well, well. So the rumors are true!" a boy exclaimed from one of the couches beside ours.

He has a snarky expression with messy purple hair and dark purple eyes. He seems to be an insomniac judging by the heavy eyebags that he has.

"The great northeners are now at Southor." he continued.

"Stop it, Shinsou." A girl with orange hair and green eyes said but Shinsou ignored her.

"What happened to the legendary Northern Lands for you royalties to be evacuated here?" He teased as some of his friends snickered. "How did your powerful kingdoms got invaded that fast?"

"For your info, eyebags." Kacchan said as he stands up. "The one that attacked our lands is the Lord of the Abyss."

Gasps were heard from around us. The Lord of the Abyss is said to be one of the oldest and most powerful god that lurked the world. The Twilight Orb, created by the goddess Lunox and her familiar - Arceus, has kept him at bay. Yet the goddess vanished eons ago, and the Twilight Orb has been believed to have lost its power now that the Abyss Lord is free again. The god of Dawn is said to have let himself be imprisoned in the Abyss just to stop the Abyss Lord from entering his lands but the enemy broke free. The Abyss Lord is said to be still reforming his body in the northermost part of the lands, that's why his invasion is still not progressing that fast.

"And judging by your looks and clothes, you're from the Western lands. I heard that all the kingdoms there are crying for help because of Khufra and Alice. Need ours?"

Shinsou sneered but the girl with the orange hair stood up. "Hey we apologize for this snarky guy here. He just felt intimidated by you guys so..."

"He's right to be-" Kacchan started to say but I stopped him.

"Katsuki," I said and he stopped. I'm only using that name of him when I'm angry or when things need to be formal so he knows that joke time's over when I speak.

I looked at the girl. "My name is Izuku. We were just new here so give us time to adjust. If we might have offended any of you or have insulted someone carelessly, we're sorry."

"I'm Itsuka." she smiled as I noticed that she looks elven. "We just arrived here last week so we're fairly new too. Shinsou just wanted to test you guys and I observed that you seemed diverse... like us."

"Okay. Pleased to meet you guys." I said. "May I excuse myself? This busy day made me tired."

"Sure," Itsuka said. "Have a good rest."

I hooked my arm on Kacchan's. He tried to resist but I looked at him straight. He got a bit red and let me pull him to our rooms.


End file.
